Mieux sans, by shippershape - Traduction
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Bellamy décide qu'il est temps de ramener Clarke. Elle n'est plus la même, mais lui non plus, et une inconnue ne lui a jamais autant manqué auparavant. En réponse à un sujet donné sur Tumblr. - /!\ Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction anglaise écrite par shippershape !


**Résumé :** Bellamy décide qu'il est temps de ramener Clarke. Elle n'est plus la même, mais lui non plus, et une inconnue ne lui a jamais autant manqué auparavant. En réponse à un sujet donné sur Tumblr. BY shippershape.

 **Disclaimer de la Traductrice :** Je tiens à souligner le fait que je n'ai pas écris cette histoire, je ne fais que traduire l'œuvre de _shippershape_ afin de la faire découvrir aux lecteurs français. Si le cœur vous en dis, ce n'est pas la première de ses fictions que je traduis alors n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil.

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, je les transmettrais à l'auteur._

* * *

 **Mieux sans,**

 _Better off._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

Bellamy ne savait pas exactement à quoi s'attendre quand il a quitté le camp pour partir à la recherche de Clarke. Les mois avaient passé et il lui avait laissé l'espace qu'elle lui avait demandé, il supposait. Mais son absence avait laissé un vide immense aussi bien au camp que dans son cœur, et il décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer à la maison. Alors il emballa assez de vivres pour tenir plusieurs jours et partis en direction du dernier endroit où les éclaireurs ont repérés de la fumer au-dessus des arbres.

Ce n'est que quand la couleur du soleil, filtrant à travers les feuilles, tourna au orange poussiéreux que Bellamy réalisa depuis combien de temps il marchait. Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, les oiseaux chantait fort, ce qui était inhabituelle, et cela devint inquiétant lorsque leurs piaillements furent si fort qu'il ne put même plus entendre ses propres bruits de pas.

« C'est quoi votre problème ? » Demanda-t-il à voix haute, regardant les branches secoués de mouvement d'ailes au-dessus de lui. Il fut si occupé à regarder dans les airs qu'il manqua de trébucher sur le cerf. C'est l'odeur qui attira son attention sur le sol, c'était rance, l'odeur de chaire putride est unique mais également familière. Il a été dépouillé près de l'os, seuls quelques morceaux de graisses séchées et de tendons sont restés accrochés aux côtes où le reste a été découpé. Découpé, pas mordue. Cela a été fait par une main humaine, deux mains talentueuse et chirurgicalement délibérées. Ce fut l'unique fois dans sa vie où la vue d'une carcasse mutilé et pourrie a amené de la joie dans sa poitrine. Elle était proche.

Il y eut à nouveau du mouvement dans les arbres au-dessus de lui, mais cette fois il s'agissait de fourrure, pas de plumes. Le oiseaux atteignirent un niveaux sonore assourdissant, leurs cris strident poussant presque Bellamy à mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles, avant qu'ils ne deviennent totalement silencieux. Les cheveux à la base de sa nuque se dressèrent alors que l'anormale silence s'installait. Quelque chose clochait. Ses yeux fouillèrent dans la lumière déclinante à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de ce qui aurait causé le retrait des oiseaux apeurés. L'étrange silence persista, et Bellamy commença à se sentir raide dans son immobilité. Pendant un moment il n'y eut rien, puis -

« À TERRE ! » Explosa une voix derrière lui. Il obéit, se jetant sur le sol de la forêt assez fort pour expulser le reste de l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons. Il y eut un hurlement, quelque chose d'horrible et de douloureux, puis le silence revint, uniquement brisé par son erratique respiration. Son sauveur se retourna pour lui faire face, repoussant la capuche qui couvrait son visage. Il y avait une indifférence sur ce visage familier qui le rendait étranger, mais c'était elle.

« Clarke. » Soupira-t-il. Elle glissa le poignard à présent sanguinolent dans son fourreau accroché à sa hanche, puis lui tendit sa main. Il l'attrapa, jetant un œil au loup mort derrière elle alors qu'il se relevait sur ses pieds. « Qu'est-ce.. » Mais il n'était pas sûr par où il devait commencer. Elle regarda le ciel, semblant prendre une décision.

« Le soleil est presque couché. Tu peux rester avec moi pour ce soir, tu repartiras demain. » Dit-elle. Sa voix, toujours rappeuse, était rauque de désuétude. Il la suivit alors qu'elle se dirigeait à travers les arbres.

« Je ne repartirais pas sans toi. » Lui dit-il. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais entendit son soupir.

« Bien sûr que tu le feras. » C'était étrange d'entendre sa voix ruiné quand il ne pouvait même pas voir ses lèvres bouger. C'était comme parler à une inconnue. « Ils ont besoin de toi. »

Il rit de dérision.

« Ils ont besoin de _toi_. » Marmonna-t-il. Elle secoua la tête, et alors que ses cheveux se balançaient dans son dos il remarqua à quel point ils étaient devenues longs. Certaines mèches ont été tressé dans le même style que ceux d'Octavia et il se demanda quand elle avait apprit à faire ça. Était-ce avant l'abattage ? Après ?

Alors que la dernière trace de lumière commençait à disparaître, Bellamy remarqua une lueur à quelques pas devant eux. Il devina que, puisqu'ils se dirigeaient dans cette direction depuis le début, qu'il s'agissait du feu du camp de Clarke. Quelques minutes plus tard il sut qu'il avait raison alors qu'ils débouchèrent tout deux dans une petite clairière, juste assez grande pour une petite tente, un feu, et un siège improvisé en rondin de bois. Il regarda tout autour de lui avec une tristesse qu'il ne comprenait pas complètement. C'était juste tellement _solitaire_. Un siège, une tente juste assez grande pour elle et son chagrin, entouré de toute part par les arbres. Mais peut-être y était-elle habituée. Il se rappela avoir entendu des rumeurs sur l'Arche comme quoi elle était une traître condamnée à l'isolement jusqu'à son audience. Peut-être était-ce sa version de son isolement sur terre. Peut-être était-ce sa punissions. Cette idée le déprima.

Elle disparut dans la tente et revint avec une gourde d'eau. Elle lui tendit mais il secoua la tête.

« J'ai la mienne. »

Comme pour le prouver, il sortit l'eau, ainsi qu'un peu de la nourriture qu'il avait emmené, du sac qu'il portait. Alors qu'il buvait, il découvrit qu'il était assoiffé, mais une fois sa soif étanché la nourriture dans sa main n'eut plus aucun attrait. Il tendit le sac à Clarke. Elle l'attrapa et en sortit quelque chose, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et ce fut la première vraie émotion qu'il vit depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvée.

« C'est un muffin ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il approuva.

« Ouai. Callie les a fait. Monty a fabriqué une sorte de moulin donc maintenant nous avons de la farine. Ils sont plutôt bon enfaîte. » Il la regarda alors qu'elle en prenait une bouchée, ne loupant pas le changement sur son visage. Il y avait une cicatrice au-dessus de son œil gauche qui était nouvelle, quelques contusions. Elle avait perdue du poids, et la maigreur de son visage la faisait paraître plus vieille, les angles de sa mâchoire ainsi que de ses pommettes habituellement rondes étaient devenues pointues. Elle était toujours magnifique. Peut-être plus encore dans sa dureté. Cette armure autour d'elle représentait tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait pour lui, pour chacun d'entre eux. Il ne l'aimait que d'avantage pour ça.

Elle finit le muffin en quelques bouchés, et il se demanda à quelle fréquence elle tuait comme le cerf sur lequel il avait pratiquement trébuché plus tôt. Elle n'avait jamais été une très bonne traqueuse. Peut-être que cette perte de poids n'était pas uniquement dû au stresse. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Il y en a plus, là d'où il vient. » Lui dit-il alors qu'elle engloutis la dernière miette du muffin. Il ne parlait pas du sac. Clarke le regarda, sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je ne peux pas, Bellamy. » Sa voix était toujours dure, ses cheveux étaient bien plus long et son visage était un masque inconnu d'indifférence. Mais c'était toujours elle. Il avança d'un pas vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas, mais ses yeux étaient en alerte.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. » Elle se retourna. La main de Bellamy était sur son épaule avant même qu'elle n'est la chance d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

« Non, je ne sais pas. Je t'ai laissé seule pendant des mois. » Elle le dévisagea. « Je savais où tu étais, constamment. Pensais-tu que je ne le saurais pas ? J'ai pensé que peut-être que tu avais à faire ça, pour faire le vide dans ta tête. Que tu rentrerais à la maison par toi-même. »

Il laissa le silence enfler entre eux pendant un moment, ses yeux fixés aux siens.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fais. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Ce ne sont que des conneries ! » Grogna-t-il. Elle sembla surprise. Puis, vaincu.

« Je ne le voulais pas. »

Cette menace plana dans l'air. Il détailla son visage pendant une bonne minute avant de secoué la tête.

« Ça aussi ce sont des conneries. » Elle mentait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il en était si sûr, excepté peut-être qu'il y avait cette faim dans ses yeux qui n'avait rien à voir avec la nourriture, et plutôt tout à voir avec le fait que sa main ne cessait inconsciemment de se déplacer vers la sienne.

« Bellamy - »

« Si tu penses qu'ils ne t'ont pas pardonné, c'est faux. Si tu penses que je ne t'ai pas pardonné, c'est faux. La seule personne qui ne t'ai pas pardonné c'est toi-même, Clarke. En restant toute seule ici tu punis chacun d'entre nous. On a besoin de toi. On essaie de passer à autre chose, et ta mère aide avec tous les trucs médicaux mais ces gamins recherche ta présence, et ils ont besoin d'un leader en qui ils croient. »

« Ils croient en toi. » Dit-elle, le vacillement de sa voix faisant s'effondrer cette apparence de pierre. « Tu peux être ce leader, Bellamy. Tu l'as déjà été avant. »

« Pas sans toi. » Il le pensait. Elle le voyait bien, mais elle secoua la tête.

« Tu es mieux sans moi. » Même Clarke semblait se rendre compte que ces mensonges devenaient de plus en plus faibles.

« Aucun de nous va mieux quand tu n'es pas là. » Ses paroles résonnait de sincérité, de désespoir. Il n'avait aucun plan si il revenait sans elle. Cela faisait des nuits qu'il ne dormait plus du tout, il se contentait de rester simplement couché emmitouflé dans sa couverture en mal de son absence. Tentant d'ignorer qu'une pièce importante de lui-même manque.

Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de se justifier cette fois, se contentant de le fixer avec tristesse. Il se demanda ce qui la retenait. Si elle-même le savait.

« Il est tard. On devrait dormir un peu. » C'était la seule défense qui restait à Clarke. Bellamy voulait refuser, l'obliger à écouter. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus. Alors il la suivit dans la tente, la regarda s'allonger d'un côté du lit pour laisser de la place pour lui. Il s'allongea derrière elle, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de la toile. L'espace était petit, trop petit, et son bras était pressé contre le dos de Clarke. Alors qu'il ne put plus l'ignorer plus longtemps il roula sur le côté, passant son bras autour de Clarke, ses doigts sur sa taille. Elle ne dit rien, lui non plus.

Les heures passèrent. Il ne dormit pas vraiment et il suspectait qu'elle non plus. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux l'obscurité dehors n'était plus aussi impénétrable. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, et elle le renverrait d'où il venait. Cette idée le remplit de peur et d'un désespoir qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des mois.

« Clarke. » Dit-il soudainement. Elle bougea, réveillé, à ses côtés.

« Quoi ? » Sa voix était toujours aussi rugueuse, cette fois avec fatigue. Il ne put trouver les mots, ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire pour lui faire changer d'avis. L'idée de rentrer à la maison les mains vides fit gronder la panique dans sa poitrine. Son cœur accéléra franchement, et il était sûr que Clarke pouvait le sentir cogné contre son dos. « Bellamy ? » La voix traînante et endormit était partie, remplacé par de l'inquiétude. Il commençait à suffoquer, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger non plus, et soudainement elle agrippa fortement sa main, son bras fermement pressé contre le sien.

« Clarke - » Murmura-t-il à nouveau, luttant pour retrouver l'air. Il avait une crise de panique. C'était déjà arrivé auparavant, deux fois depuis l'abattage. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'air, de sortir de cette tente, mais il était gelé sur place.

« Shhhuuut. » La voix de Clarke est basse et apaisante. Elle traça des motifs sur le dos de sa main avec son pouce. « Tu vas bien, Bellamy. Tu vas respirer doucement. Compte jusqu'à cinq. » Elle compta avec lui, son dos se soulevant et se baissant en même temps que sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que les battements de son cœur ne revienne à la normale. En conséquence, il était épuisé, couché avec son visage pressé dans sa nuque, son pouce continuait de caresser sa peau.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour la remercier.

« Je t'en prie. »

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait. La tente était silencieuse, leurs respirations accordées comme seul bruit, parfois interrompu par le champ matinale d'un oiseau. Son pouce s'immobilisa, et il regretta presque d'avoir parlé. Mais il devait essayer une fois de plus, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle soupira, un son fatigué profond et presque insupportable. Sa main bougea de nouveau, cette fois entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, son pouce recommençant à caresser sa peau. Il n'avait pas ressentit une telle paix depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Commençant à dériver alors que les premières lueurs du soleil filtrait dans la tente, il le manqua presque :

Mais sa voix était comme un souvenir de quelque chose de plus familier.

« C'est d'accord. »


End file.
